Liars And The Lies They Tell
by NarcissisticNienna
Summary: Slash: DracoHarry, DracoBoy!Blaise. Soft R. Songfic to Jealousy By Natalie Merchant. Draco feels the need to explain himself, and comes to a realization.


**Title: Liars And The Lies They Tell **

**Warning: **Slash, fun bum-sex. Mahwahahaha.

**Rating: **Very soft R, but you can never be too careful. Who knows who might get pissy if I put this under pg-13? A bunch of 13 year old's parents, I'd reckon.

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, Draco/Boy!Blaise

**Summary: **Draco's a liar and has a guilty conscience; he's feeling the need to explain himself, and ends up with a startling realization.

**Disclaimer: **I'm J.K Rowling. Deal with it. I'm also Natalie Merchant, therefore I own the song AND the characters. Don't you just envy the shit out of me? You should.

**Authors Note: **This came from a bit of a project me and a friend are working on. She's written a story to this song, similar to my story, except, sadly, not slash. The link to her story is _Who's That Girl? ._ I've finished writing this at 1:34 A.M. so I'm a bit tired and not thinking straight, but isn't that how all us authors work? Now that I've given you my excuse, I'll let you know that this is a very oddly written story. Draco's talking to the conscience, but the song would be Harry's thoughts, even though it's from Draco's pov. See? Oh...and the title… total rip off of _Lies And The Lying Liars Who Tell Them_. Which I wrote, by the way.

_Oh, Jealousy_

Oh, Jealousy 

Rolling around like pigs, two horny teenagers and that was it.  In closets and bathrooms, behind the broom shed and in between games. Bickering in public, passionate kisses in private. We couldn't be seen together and that's why it wouldn't have worked out, I made the right decision by not putting up with it. I made the honorable choice and told you that we couldn't continue like this because it was shameful to the Malfoy name and to all Slytherins. I didn't listen to your protests because I knew that all you wanted from me was a comfy place to put your penis. When you grabbed me by the arm and told me you loved me I wondered if you really did belong in Slytherin, the way you lie like that. My instinct was to tell you I love you too, but I knew it was just a reflex, why else would I want to say it?

_Is she fine_

_So well bred_

_The perfect girl_

_A social deb_

_Is she the sort_

_You've always thought _

_Could make you what you're not?_

I didn't tell you how I'd already propositioned Blaise Zambini, and that he'd agreed. I didn't tell you how I'm already a couple with the Slytherin, the rich, beautiful and second most wanted man in school, Zambini. Second to me, only. No, I didn't not tell you because I didn't want us to end. When did we become an US? No I wasn't in denial, I'm happy without you, really.  Father would be proud of the match, once he recovered from the initial heart attack that will happen when I announce which way I swing.  He's exactly what I need, he can provide and we'll be powerful together, we'll be the Dark Lord's two favorite Death Eaters… Don't look at me like that. So maybe I'm not cut out for the line of work my father's in, but Blaise can get me there. The smartest match possible, no better option, really. You wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. It was only sex, your feelings are not my fault, just let me alone.

_Oh, Jealousy_

_Oh, Jealousy_

_Is she bright_

_So well read_

_Are there novels by her bed?_

_Is she the sort_

_That you've always said_

_Could satisfy your head?_

So what if he doesn't put up a good conversation? Did we ever really have conversations? I can go places with him and he can fuck me right, and it doesn't have to be in the closet between the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms because we don't have to have a 2-hour argument over where it's going to be. He wont be bludgeoned to death if he's seen in my room. What? Love has nothing to do with anything, don't be ridiculous, how do you think you and I got so far? Why are you making me explain myself? What would father say if I pronounced my love for a Gryffindor? Hypothetically speaking, of course.  Love… I could have love, one day. Maybe not with Zambini, maybe not with a Slytherin, even. But never with you, you can't do anything except push me against a wall and ravish me; don't you think I need more than that? Don't you even consider that maybe I want an emotional bond, or someone who can understand me? Someone who won't bitch at me every time I say something they don't agree with? It's so dangerous and I need security and I need stability, if I don't have that then I'm nothing, I can't **think** on my feet I need to have the decisions made for me… I'm getting frantic here, I can't even think of you without having a panic attack, you make me dizzy and it's not right, it's not how its supposed to be.  I don't want to think about it, I want to go sleep with my boyfriend. Goodbye.

_Oh, Jealousy _

_Oh, Jealousy_

_My Jealousy_

_Does she talk, the way I do?_

_Is her voice reminding you_

_Of the promises_

_The little white lies too_

_Sometimes, tell me while she touching you_

_Just by mistake_

_Accidentally do you say my name?_

I run my hands down his back for a few minutes before they rest -grip onto Blaise's shoulder blades. My eyes are closed and my breathing erratic. But it makes me wonder –why now of all times? Blaise is well endowed he's skillful but never to this extent. I can't breathe; the sex is so good tonight. I moan loudly, thank God he put the silencing charm around us. I have to muffle my screams of pleasure on his chest, where tomorrow there'll still be an imprint of my teeth. I just can't think clearly, I'm usually so collected during sex, I'm a Malfoy I don't moan like some common whore, except for when it's me and… I can't finish my thought, my brain is going crazy as I come without reserve, images flash before my eyes, I see Blaise and I see Blaise and I see Blaise. I'm lying to myself, I know it's not Blaise I'm seeing and not until I gasp out do I realize the full extent of the lie's I've told myself. I must be a true Slytherin, such a convincing liar, I didn't realize…

"_Harry._"

Please Review?


End file.
